Ausencia
by damita118
Summary: Casi seis meses pasaron desde que Jill recibió la llamada de Piers diciéndole que Chris había desaparecido. Cada día desde entonces ha sido un suplicio, nada importa ahora, él simplemente no esta ahí.


Este es mi primer fic publicado, ojala que este bien :)

* * *

la saga y personajes de RE no son mios

* * *

**Ausencia**

Abrió los ojos como un acto reflejo, no estaba dormida en realidad, sólo intentaba descansar en un letargo poco profundo e incómodo, no podía dormir desde hacía muchas noches.

Se revolvió inquieta en la cama y se volteó hacia la derecha buscando con esperanza inútil encontrarlo allí, en noches como esta era común que la abrazara fuerte y acariciara su cabello hasta que estuviese dormida, pero ahora, él no estaba ahí.

Volvió a moverse incómoda y se sentó al borde de la cama justo antes de que el estridente sonido del despertador llenara la habitación, el odiaba tanto ese reloj y su desesperante sonido, todas las mañanas le reprochaba el haber comprado el ridículo reloj, pero ahora, no había reproches, él no estaba ahí.

Sin mucho ánimo apagó el reloj, no se molestó en colocarse los zapatos para encaminarse al baño, el frio piso en contacto con sus pies le molestaba un poco pero no le importaba. Tan lentamente como si tuviera una enorme carga encima caminó hacia el baño, normalmente tendría que haber corrido, pataleado, arañado y competido ferozmente con él por llegar antes al baño y luego de una intensa y divertida batalla acompañada de cosquillas, gritos y risas, él la habría dejado entrar luego de darle un beso en la frente, pero ahora, él no estaba ahí.

Entró al baño, abrió la ducha y se quitó la ropa despacio, no le importó mucho la temperatura del agua cuando se metió a la ducha, estaba caliente, tanto que la piel se le enrojecía al instante, pero no sentía dolor, de hecho le costaba trabajo sentir el agua corriendo por su cuerpo, cerró los ojos y levantó el rostro, comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo con las manos hasta llegar a su pecho, con sus dedos sintió los pequeños rastros que quedaban de aquella cicatriz, y una ira indescriptible empezó a invadirla, odiaba la cicatriz, odiaba lo horriblemente desastrosas que sus vidas se habían vuelto, el único que entendía ese sentimiento era el, lo único que compensaba años de lucha y dificultades era el gran amor que sentían el uno por el otro, pero ahora... él no estaba ahí.

Salió de la ducha y se envolvió en una toalla, se puso enfrente del espejo y lo limpió con la mano, al quitar el vapor que se había adherido al espejo vio su reflejo y le costó algo de trabajo reconocerse, levantó su mano y trazó con sus dedos un camino a través de las grandes ojeras que tenía, vio sus ojos enrojecidos por el cansancio y lo prominentes que sus pómulos se veían, "te ves hermosa" habría dicho el al verla analizar su aspecto con tanto cuidado, y aunque hubiese sido mentira la hubiera hecho sentir bien, pero ahora, el simplemente no estaba ahí, y nadie sabía dónde podría estar.

Más de seis meses habían pasado desde la última vez que lo vió, había desaparecido, ella sabía que el muchacho Nivans lo estaba buscando y agradecía que así fuera, porque ella no tenía fuerzas, sentía que flaqueaba cada día más, su ausencia era normal por el trabajo, era normal que las misiones le llevaran mucho tiempo, pero ahora era diferente, nadie sabía dónde estaba y era frustrante no poder hacer nada para encontrarlo.

En la oficina le habían "dado" vacaciones, pero era aún más difícil quedarse en casa, era más fácil darse cuenta de que él no estaba ahí.

Terminó de vestirse y suspiró pesadamente, de sentó de nuevo a la orilla de la cama, cerró los ojos y se colocó una mano sobre el rostro, cualquiera hubiera pensado que estaba llorando, pero ella no lloraba desde el día en que Nivans la llamó para hablarle de la desaparición de Chris, el corazón se le hizo añicos, pero no pudo llorar, fue como si un interruptor se hubiera bajado para no dejarla llorar, lo había intentado, hubiera sido un modo de desahogarse, pero no podía.

Verla tan afectada lo hubiese hecho preocupar, ella procuraba no mostrarse demasiado vulnerable delante suyo, el se preocupaba demasiado, pero ahora no importaba, él no estaba ahí.

No estaba ahí, y ella lo extrañaba.

El teléfono sonó sacándole de sus pensamientos, intento ignorarlo, no tenía ganas de escuchar a un vendedor de los que comúnmente llamaban a esa hora, pero seguía sonando, de modo que se puso de pie y lentamente se encaminó al teléfono, levantó la bocina y la llevó a su oído

-¿Jill? Soy Piers

Sin saber bien porque una lágrima solitaria escapó antes de escuchar la siguiente frase.

-Lo encontramos.


End file.
